please save me
by penguin36
Summary: everyone died. they all were born again into a new world. some can remember there past lives but others cannot. Eren is trying hard to remember what it is he has forgotten. He's trying to find the person he is missing. -sorry i stink at summarys XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! this is my first fanfic! this is the first chapter of i don't know how many. i guess we'll see ha ha. i am super sorry if it seem short! i will make the next one longer! i don't know if its any good or not so please review it for me! i would really like to hear what you have to say about it even if you say it sucks ****please review! and thank you for taking the time to read this i hope you like it thank you!**

'Dark'

"Eren…"

'It's dark'

"Eren…"

'Where am I?'

"Eren!"

'Who…is that?' 'Who is calling my name?' 'Why can't I see anything… '

"Eren! Wake up! Eren! Don't die on me you dumb brat!"

Eren slowly woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock's loud buzz. He groaned while reaching for the snooze button clumsily knocking the clock onto the floor only to find it go off again ten minutes later. He sighed and swung his feet out from the warm blankets onto the cold floor slowly rubbing his eyes. 'I that dream again.' he thought. 'Why does this keep happening? It's the same dream every time.'

"Eren? Are you getting up?" his mother called from the kitchen "If you don't hurry you won't get to eat anything!"

He got up off his bed and walked over to his dresser to get clean clothes for another long day. When he was dressed he walked out of his room and down the stairs. His mother and Mikasa his adoptive sister were already eating. His father was at work by now.

"Good morning!" his mother said in a cheery voice. "Come have some breakfast while it's still hot."

"Good morning…" He responded slowly still rather tired.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Sorta. I woke up a few times…"

"Did you have a bad dream again?"

"No…"

"Well, eat up your breakfast and hurry to school I don't want you to be late again today." She sighed

"Okay."

The rest of the meal was silent. As soon as Eren finished he and Mikasa started to walk to there school. When they arrived it was the same as any other day. Sit through boring classes eat a horrible school lunch argue with jean for ten minutes sit through a few more classes then go home. But there was something missing. Something that he couldn't remember. It was nagging in the back of his mind. It always has been. Ever sense the first time he had that dream. His mother died. There was blood, death and so many tears. But there was something else. There was a light in what seemed to be a dark world. But he could never get to it. No mater how hard he tried to get to the voice calling his name. He always failed. When he was younger he asked his mother the name of every person she ever mentioned. He wanted to know. Because all the names were so familiar. It was something about them that just had a warm familiar sound to them. Even jean game him that feeling. He didn't know why. There were times when he thought he heard voices whispering to him. It frightened him. But he got used to them. He heard the whispers almost all the time. None of his friends could hear them. So he gave up. He just listened to them. Trying to understand why he could hear these people's cries. What they were saying. He wanted to know. He wanted to help.

"Eren?" his best friend Armin called him sounding worried. Eren hadn't noticed that Armin had stopped talking. They were on there way home. Mikasa was still at school she was apart of the student counsel.

"Yes? Sorry. I was just…thinking."

"It's okay. You just had a pained look on your face I was a little worried. Are you sure you're okay? You look tired did you sleep okay?"

"I don't know. I don't know if I have ever had a good night sleep."

"I'm sorry. Just try to relax a little. You've been thinking to hard."

"Ya thanks'. I'll see you tomorrow"

Eren waved goodbye to his friend. And continued walking down the street that led to his own home. He sighed. Tired from not getting enough sleep. He was always tired. 'Why can't I just be at peace for one night? Who am I missing? What am I missing? I just need help. Someone. Please save me from my nightmare.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**So hello again! thank you for all of you that have read the first chapter of this story~! Again i am sorry if its no good :/ i hope you will take the time to review and tell me how i did (even if i did horrible) again thank you for reading i hope you enjoy this chapter (:**_

**_disclaimer_**_**: I (penguin36) do not own attack on titan or any of its characters. (i forgot to do this in the last chapter, sorry!)**_

* * *

_ i wrote your name in the sky, _

_ but the wind blew it away._

_ i wrote your name in the sand,_

_ but the waves washed it away._

_ i wrote your name in my heart,_

_ and forever it will stay,_

* * *

_"Captain Levi."_

_ "Hmm? What do you want?"_

_ "Do you…believe in being reborn?"_

_ "I don't like to think about things like that. Why do you ask?"_

_ "I like to think that it's real. It's comforting to think that all of the people that have died have gone to a better place. That maybe they are now living in a world where you don't live in fear, a world where the land is not corrupt with nothing but death. If I-or rather when I die I should like to be reborn in a peaceful world, with my mother and my father. Wouldn't you?"_

_ "I don't have an answer for that. It's not good to day dream about a different life you should be focusing on the one your living now."_

_ "Yes sir…but there is one more thing I would like to ask you-"_

* * *

It was the middle of winter, there was a soft white blanket of snow covering the ground and all of the trees. Levi sighed and a puff of white emerged from his mouth. It was cold. To cold for his liking. He was walking home with his 'friends' from another long day of classes. Even if it was his last year he still felt like it would be forever until he left that horrible collage. He wanted to leave as soon as he could. He needed to find someone. Someone very important. He started to slow his pace. Soon he fell behind the people he was walking with. Still lost in thought he bumped into someone and herd what sounded like a kid say "ah I'm sorry excuse me!" still not paying attention he grunted in reply and continued walking. Until he herd a very obnoxious Hanji calling for him to hurry up. He shot her a glare and continued walking at his own steady pace. He just wanted to hurry up and get out of this place. It was to dull for his liking. Sighing he decided to quicken his pace to catch up with the others.

* * *

Eren was running down the street into town. His mother had asked him to pick up a few things from the store for dinner. When he got into town it was incredibly crowded. For some reason he never liked crowds. You always seem to bump into everybody you pass. He slowed his pace and started weaving his way through the flow of people. Finally he came to the store. He walked inside and pulled out the list his mother had made for him. He gathered everything on the list and hurried to pay and get home. He was tried and wanted to get home, eat and go to bed as soon as he could. When he finished paying for the food he started back home, walking slowly so he wouldn't break the newly bought eggs or bruise the fresh potatoes. He really wanted to taste his mothers amazing cooking. She is going to cook up the ham she had bought about a week ago, and make some mashed potatoes to go with it. And nothing could beat her gravy. While he daydreamed about the meal his mother was making and not paying any attention of where he was going he bumped into a rather short man he was snapped out of his imagination. He immediately apologized but all he got in return was a grunt. The man didn't even give him a glance. Eren didn't know why but he was a little irritated by it. He continued walking down the street until he came to his home. He walked in the door and was greeted with the heavenly smell of ham.

"Mom I've got the potatoes you wanted!" he said loud enough so that his mother could hear him from the kitchen.

"Alright thank you. Just set them down on the counter please."

He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother at the stove stirring a new pot of delicious smelling gravy. His sister was sitting at the counter reading the book she was assigned for her class. He placed the bag down and sat down in the seat beside her.

"Thank you Eren." His mother said once more.

"You're welcome. Is the ham almost ready?"

"Hmm about ten more minutes. And I still have to peel the potatoes."

He sighed. "Okay. I'm going to go take a nap could you wake me when it's ready?

"Sure. I hope you sleep well."

"Thanks." He mumbled.

He started up the stairs and walked down the hall into his room closing the door behind him and flopping down on his bed letting out another sigh. Closing his eyes, and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Eren?"

He herds his mother's voice.

"Eren wake up. Dinner is ready."

Slowly he opened his eyes. He felt like he had just closed his eyes moments ago. He wanted to sleep more.

"Come on. Dinner is ready and your father will be home any minute."

"Ah ya. I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay. You looked like you were having a nice dream." She smiled at him.

"A dream? I don't really remember it…"

"Hmm that's a shame I would have liked to know what or who would make you smile like that. It was rather cute."

"Mm I'll let you know if I remember."

"Okay. Well lets go don't want to keep Mikasa waiting I think I saw her drooling before I came up here."

"Okay."

As they started to walk down the stairs Eren began to think of what he was dreaming about. It didn't make any sense to him. Yes he does remember what he was dreaming about. He just couldn't tell his mother. He was confused. Why would he dream about a guy he's never even met before? But, he did seem familiar.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! please forgive any spelling errors ^J^ please review! i would really appreciate it!**_

_**please note i did not write the poem at the beginning.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**hello. sorry i haven't uploaded in a while i'v been super busy this chapter is really short but i'll have another one up by the end of the week possibly today. i wouldn't really call this a chapter because it's so short but i wanted to upload something so, here ya go :D please leave a review if you have the time and i welcome any ideas for the future chapters!**

* * *

_When all goes wrong, and my life runs amok,  
_

_I think of you, and I get unstuck;  
_

_In the midst of chaos, you make my heart sing;  
_

_You're my peace, my happiness, my everything._

* * *

Sitting through a boring lecture is the last thing Levi wanted to be doing. He wasn't really paying any attention to his teacher. Just waiting for the bell to ring so that he could become another week closer to then end of his collage days. After a few more minutes the bell rang he gathered his belongings and started down the hallways. Quickly leaving the school grounds to go home to his apartment. His apartment was about 2 miles from the school; he walked most of the time. Slowly walking down the icy sidewalks he sighed stopping and looking up to the dark cloudy sky. It started to rain. Just his luck. He hated rain, it seemed to make it feel like something bad was going to happen, something bad always happened when it was raining. He continued walking, hoping that the rain would turn to snow, he hated rain more then he hated snow. The neighborhood that he walked through was quiet. The only sound he herds was the rain hitting the pavement, but then he herd sirens. A fire truck zoomed by him splashing him with a wave of water. 'Great' he thought 'now I'm even wetter' though it was strange to see a fire truck go by when it's winter. Still hearing the now faint sound of sirens he slowly walked down the pavement hoping to not have any more obnoxious or out of the blue things happen to him. As he neared his apartment he could smell smoke. Hearing the shout of a kid he turned around see two kids running down the sidewalk, they ran past him and kept going until they were out of sight. But Levi just stood there in shock.

"That was…." He mumbled. "Eren."

* * *

**thank you for reading this super short chappy!**


End file.
